Aerosol dispensers widely used in the packaging industry present two major problems: atmospheric polution from the propellant and disposal of the cannister without the risk of explosion and the accompanying hazzard to personal safety. The use of hand actuated pump dispensers as a substitute for aerosol dispensers obviates these problems but is not without its own problems. One of the major problems with such pump dispensers is that they have a tendency to leak through the dispensing nozzle in shipping and in use. Claims of non-leaking nozzle structure have been made in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,739 and 3,843,030. Not only is it desirable that the nozzle structure prevent leaks, but it is also desirable that the nozzle be adjustable to provide widely varying discharge patterns. It is, of course, advantageous that the number of separately molded parts making up the nozzle be kept at a minimum and that their design be kept as simple as possible.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and novel two-piece nozzle having a design which is the paragon of simplicity. Another object of this invention is to provide a nozzle capable of providing varying discharge patterns. In addition to the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a nozzle which is leak-free.